I'll be your hero
by ArtisticIce
Summary: South Korea always faces her troubles with a smile. She tries to, at least. She is always really just melancholic, and will always be so. Behind her mask, she is always depressed. Salty tears drip down her face one day. Vietnam notices, and decides to get rid of those tears. (Nyo!KorViet. Fem!South Korea x Male!Vietnam.)


_A/N: Hnng….I just realized how beautiful Nyo!South Korea x Nyo!Vietnam is…._

_JDLKJDSLKJDLKSDJ IT'S PERFECT!_

_Well, time for some horrible sad crap._

_And yelp, I had some free time from my NaNoWriMo. So you get to see my writing. xD (Even thought I typed up more than half of this BEFORE NaNoWriMo. I was just too lazy to finish it.)_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

She wanted to die. She wanted to curl up in a hole, and sleep forever. She hates facing her brother. She always did. She was always scared. She was scared of him. She hates him. And he hates her. He's always isolated, leaving her all alone. He was supposed to be her best friend, her best enemy, and her brother. It didn't look like the future was going to look better.

She crawled up into a pathetic ball. She sobbed directly into her knees. Painful wails flew out of her mouth. Salty tears formed at her eyes. Her nose was hugely stuffed with mucus. She was full out crying.

She would always hide her misery under a smile. That's her mask. The mask is pasted on, glued on, taped on, and very attached to her face.

It would be hard to get off.

But he ALWAYS managed to get it off.

He always tore off her mask in a split second. Whenever she meets him, he immediately tears her mask right off.

He destroyed her walls. He tore off the mask. He fucked up her feelings. It never felt good to be around him.

**NEVER.**

South Korea has 8 walls. She did her best to hold all of them up. She keeps her mask on constantly.

Vietnam had been the only one besides her brother that can break all of her barriers.

He destroys him with his slightest actions. He made her heart melt.

Vietnam's breaking of the barriers….they feel better than her brother's way. Her brother cruelly pushed them down, leaving her in the dust. He always gives her a disapproving look.

Vietnam takes a more gentle approach. Hell, she just lets him take them down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tears continue to run down her pale face. She sobbed.

"Why did this have to happen…?" She whispered to herself. Her breathing started to get faster, and faster. At the point that if she didn't calm down, she would've eventually fainted.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, immediately. He embraced her, not wanting to ever let go.

"You don't have to feel depressed, Soo Jin." He breathed down her neck, addressing her by her human name.

She heavily blushed at the close contact. Chills flew past her spine, walking away from her heart.

She gave a genuine smile to him. Warmth swelled up in her heart. She truly loved him so much. The minute he would appear, all of her troubles disappeared. He made them go away.

Because he was her guardian angel, and would always be.

"Just remember, Soo Jin. I'm always here for you. Because I'll be your hero." He murmured to her, caressing her intricate braid. She smiled.

"Why do you always try to cover up everything with a smile?" He asked bluntly. He stared right into her eyes. She froze, feeling like a little kid that got caught trying to sneak a cookie out of the cabinet. She sighed.

"Well, why should you NOT smile?" She shot back, being a bit proud about herself for making a great comeback. He was taken aback. He never really knew his own reason for not smiling much.

"Let's make you smile." He suggested, changing the subject quickly.

She frowned, "But…I am already smiling!"

"Not now you aren't."

"H-Hey!" She yelped.

She felt something warm and soft on her lips.

He was kissing her. She blushed again, with her eyes fully open and alarm.

He chuckled in the kiss. He was holding her close. The Vietnamese boy once again broke down her walls.

He started to taste salty tears, presumably South Korea's. She was sniffing a bit, but she was very grateful for what he had done.

She beamed for real, knowing that there will be someone always there to protect her.

No matter what trouble she faces, she will just continue to smile all through.

~:~:~:~:~

"Look, Soo Jin, are you ever really happy?" He demanded. He wanted to help her, make all of the pain go away. But he can do only very little. She nodded, but he can clearly see that she is lying.

L-Y-I-N-G.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying!" She protested, with her face was all red. She didn't want him to know. He might be burdened by just her troubles. He won't ever know.

He intensely stared at her. With confusion in his golden eyes. She blinked furiously, hoping that he would just stop asking her that.

He always did that.

Questioning her happiness.

What if she really wasn't happy? She knows that she isn't happy. She wants to be happy, but she just can't be happy.

Her brother ruined all of that for her, already.

She covered her face with her hands, being too embarrassed to say anymore. She silently sobbed, even though Vietnam was just there-sitting beside her.

His content expression turned to a frown. He doesn't want her to be that unhappy.

She needs to be fucking happy already.

"Soo Jin! Stop messing around with this crap, and tell me what is going on!" He yelled fiercely. He was sick of her just lying, pretending to be okay. She flinched, and looked at him. Her face looked ugly in her opinion. It was too disgusting to look at.

She just burst out in tears. She just can't handle it anymore. Her emotions were a huge, deep mess.

He twitched, but he pondered on what to do now. He scratched his black hair a bit, but decided to undo her whole braid.

She looked at him, a bit most confused. He gave her a smile, and continued to untangle all of the knots. She groaned. She wanted him to stop it right now.

If he unties that braid, he untangles up all of her feelings.

"Wouldn't that feel good, though?" He asked her. She blushed; he must've heard her thinking somehow. Or did she say it out loud?

Her tears were still just as salty as before. He licked her face. She winced. She gave a shrill shriek, and it could be heard everywhere in the house. Viet tried to calm her down, whispering out some nursery rhymes Aniki had always sung to the young Asian Countries.

She calmed down, breathing moderately soft, laying down in Viet's hands.

"...Thank you for everything, Viet." She whispers, her eyes closing and falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want to know, I'll be on here for a bit. No, I'm not free to PM. Working on some stuff, I'll just update my poll. _


End file.
